Fiber optic cables are being routed deeper into communication networks for increasing the bandwidth available to the subscriber. For instance, fiber optic cables are being routed to the premises of subscribers for fiber to the home (FTTH) applications. Currently, fiber optic drop cables are wound on relatively large drums during manufacturing and the like, then removed therefrom as a relatively large coil such as a 16″ coil, which is a limitation of the equipment rather than a coil limitation of the fiber optic cable. FIG. 13 depicts the relatively large 16″ coil used currently for shipping fiber optic cables and/or assemblies with a connector such as hardened connector and the smaller diameter that the fiber optic cable and assemblies can form.
Consequently, the fiber optic drop cables are currently being supplied to customers without reels in relatively large loose coils that range in length from about 15 feet to about 2500 feet for FTTH applications. The large loose coils can be difficult to manage in the field and/or factory. For instance, pulling length from the loose coil imparts a twist in the cable. The cost of providing a conventional reel having a solid drum for each these loose coils adds considerable expense for manufacturing the fiber optic cable and/or assembly. Moreover, the craft would have to either dispose or return the conventional reels, which would take up considerable space in vehicles. Due to the increasing volume of fiber drop cables produced annually and the explosive growth of FTTH, a low cost, easily deployable package for fiber optic drop cables is desirable.